I Want To See You Erza
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Angin berhembus menerpa rambut Scarlet miliknya, samar bersama angin terdengan sebuah bisikan. 'I Want to see you.. Erza..' suara yang tak asing baginya, dia menoleh namun tak ada apapun.  "Ini tak mungkin dia sudah tiada"


**I Want To See You.. Erza...**

**Fairy TailHiro Mashima  
>This Story is mine<br>Genre: Romance & Horor  
>Rate: T<br>Pairing: Jellal & Erza  
>Peringatan: AU, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, dll<br>**

Sore itu cuaca berawan, sekilas seperti jam 6 sore padahal kenyataanya baru jam 4 sore. Di sebuah jalan terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah tua dan panjang tengah berjalan sendirian di situ. Dia membawa tas, dan berpakaian rapi, seperti baru pulang dari kantor.  
>Tap Tap Tap<br>Entah kenapa gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.  
>Wush... Angin berhembus menerpa tubuh gadis itu membuatnya kedinginan.<br>'I Want to see you... Erza...' terdengan bisikan itu di telinganya, membuat dia menoleh.  
>"Je.. Jellal?" katanya pelan sambil menoleh. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya ada angin yang kembali menerpa rambut merah tua panjangnya.<br>"Akh.. Itu tak mungkin." katanya cepat lalu kembali melanjutkan jalan. Awan makin terlihat hitam, tapi entah kenapa air hujan tak kunjung turun. Lagi-lagi Erza mempercepat langkahnya, selain takun akan turun hujan dia merasa seperti di ikuti sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Erza dari belakang yang membuatnya terkejut.  
>"Erza!" kata orang itu. Erza yang kaget menoleh.<br>"Jellal.." kata itu entah kenapa keluar dari mulutnya.  
>"Ya ampun, Erza! Ini aku, Lucy? Kamu masih memikirkan, Jellal?" kata orang tadi yang tak lain bernama Lucy rekan kerja Erza sekaligus kawan baiknya.<br>"Tidak.. Hanya saja tadi aku seperti mendengar suaranya." elak Erza.  
>"Itu tak mungkin, Erza. Mungkin karena kamu kangen sama dia, jadi cuma perasaan mu saja, Jellal kan sudah meninggal 7 bulan yang lalu." kata Lucy agak sedikit sedih melihat Erza.<br>"Ya, aku tau itu." kata Erza dengan lesu.  
>"Sudahlah, Erza! Jangan terus memikirkannya, sebagai sahabat aku tak mau melihatmu sedih." Erza hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Lucy, dia merasa, rasanya baru kemarin ada Jellal di sampingnya. Ya, Jellal Fernandes teman Erza dari kecil yang juga adalah tunanganya. Dia meninggal 7 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Erza dan Lucy kini berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Lucy tau kalau Erza sedih mengingat Jellal, makanya dia membiarkan Erza untuk diam agar dia bisa tenang dan melupakan Jellal.<br>Tet Tet  
>Terdengar klakson mobil yang keras di belakang Erza dan Lucy membuat mereka menoleh.<br>"Yo, Lucy, Erza!" kata seorang berambut pink dari dalam mobil.  
>"Natsu, kamu ngagetin aja!" kata Lucy agak marah.<br>"Pada mau bareng gak?" kata Natsu dengan riang.  
>"Oke deh, toh rumah ku masih jauh, capek kalau jalan, bagaimana dengan mu, Erza?" kata Lucy.<br>"Tidak usah rumahku sudah dekat."  
>"Ow, ya sudah, Ja Erza.." kata Lucy lalu masuk ke mobil Natsu.<p>

###

Di balkon rumahnya, Erza berdiri, menapat kosong ke arah langit yang kian lama makin gelap menandakan akan segera hujan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, sorot matanya terlihat sedih.  
>"Kenapa langit begitu sunyi ya?" gumanya pelan, entah bertanya pada siapa.<br>Air hujan perlahan menetes, dan terbawa angin sehingga menerpa tubuh Erza.  
>"Hujan.. Sepertinya aku harus segera masuk." Erza mulai berjalan pergi dari situ menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia berbaring di sana mencoba untuk tidur. Kembali lagi dia membuka matanya, sepertinya tak bisa tidur.<br>Wush..  
>Angin dingin melewati pintu balkon yang lupa belum Erza tutup. Erza yang merasa kedinginan kembali menuju pintu balkon dan menutupnya.<br>Krek  
>"Huft.." Erza menghela nafas, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.<br>Prak..  
>Terdengar suara barang jatuh dari ruang makan, membuat Erza kaget. Dengan segera dia menuju ruang makan.<p>

###

Sepi tak ada apapun di dapur, Erza mencoba meneliti apa gerahang yang membuat suara tadi. Namun hasilnya nihil tak ada apapun disana, barang jatuh atau apa, itu membuat Erza merinding. Segera Erza kembali menuju kamarnya.  
>CTAR CTAR<br>Kilat menyambar, begitu pula suara hujan yang nyaring di luar sana.  
>Tak Tak Tak<br>Terdengar suara pintu menuju balkon membuka dan menutup karena tiupan angin yang besar. Erza seketika kaget, dia yakin sudah mengunci pintu itu.  
>Wush<br>Angin bertiup di sertai air hujan menerpa tubuh Erza yang hendak menutup lagi pintunya.  
>"Dingin," katanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia pun kembali menuju tempat tidurnya.<br>"I Want To See You... Erza.." kata seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan tato di sekitar mata kirinya yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Erza. Erza kaget melihatnya, tersirat kerinduan mendalam di sorot mata Erza.  
>CTAR<br>"Je... Jellal.." kata Erza masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Jellal berjalan mendekat ke Erza. Erza masih diam membeku di tempannya berdiri.

"Last time to see you, Erza..." kata Jellal yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Erza, lalu di cium lembutnya bibir Erza.

###  
>Erza masih tak dapat percaya apa yang di lihatnya. Jellal kini telah menyudahi ciuman singkatnya, tangan kir...inya membelai rambut Erza.<br>"Apakah kamu tak ingin bertemu denganku?" kata Jellal sambil menatap lekat mata Erza. Erza kini memejamkan matanya, merasa bahwa dia kini sudah tidak waras lagi, tak mungkin Jellalnya ada di depannya. Jellal tunangannya yang sudah meninggal 7 bulan yang lalu, bahkan Erza juga melihat jasatnya di kuburkan. Tunggu? Sudah meninggal? Lalu itu?  
>Erza langsung memeluk Jellal, pelukan penuh kerinduan, dia sudah tak memperdulikan ini nyata atau tidak, di lepasnya semua hal yang di pikirkannya tentang Jellal. Tak peduli Hantu atau apa, Jellal tetaplah Jellal.<br>"Tidak, Jellal." katanya lembut. Entah kenapa perlahan mata coklat Jellal berkilap merah. Di lepasnya pelukan itu. Di tatapnya kembali Erzanya.  
>"Erza..." katanya dengan mata yang berkilap merah sambil di tatapnya mata Erza.<br>"Ka.. Kamu kenapa?" kata Erza ragu agak takut melihat tatapan Jellal.  
>"Kau tau? Aku sudah berbeda dari, Jellal yang dulu." katanya pelan.<br>"Aku tak peduli."  
>"Benarkah itu?" katanya lagi, kini matanya benar-benar sudah merah semerah darah, menatap Erza seperti menghipnotis mangsa-mangsanya yang lain, tapi ini berbeda.<p>

"Je.. Jellal... Ka.. Kamu..." kata Erza yang binggung melihat Jellal yang bersikap berbeda, aneh menurutnya.  
>"Erza.. Tenanglah sedikit... Aku tak kan menyakitimu.." kata Jellan lembut tapi nyatanya?<br>Kini Jellal menyingkirkan rambut... Erza dari lehernya, dan taring-taring tajam keluar dari mulutnya. Di tancapkannya ke dua taring itu di leher Erza, sehingga menyayat leher Erza dan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kental yang keluar dari sana, darah segar yang sangat dia butuhkan. Erza hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mempeluk erat Jellal.  
>"Jellal... Ukh.. Aku mengerti sekarang..." katanya pelan.<p>

###

Perlahan Erza sekarang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mulai membuka matanya.  
>"Ukh.. Cuma mimpi.." kata nya pelan.<br>"Itu bukan mimpi, Erza." kata Jellal yang ada di samping Erza. "Maafkan aku." lanjut Jellal sambil tersenyum lesu.  
>"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Erza binggung, sambil memegangi lehernya yang agak sakit.<p>

"Aku tak bisa..." kini Jellal malah berpaling dari hadapan Erza.  
>"Jellal... Jangan lagi tinggalkan aku.."<br>"Itu tak bisa.. Kita berbeda sekarang.. 7 bulan... Aku tetap tak bisa melupakanmu." kata Jellal sedih.  
>... "Kamu tak tau perasaanku... Apa yang berbeda? Tak ada yang berbeda." kata Erza dengan nada kecewa.<br>Jellal tak mejawab, dan kembali menatap Erza, dan meletakkan jarinya di bibir Erza.  
>"Ini tak bisa... Aku harus pergi sekarang." lanjutnya. Mereka saling bertatapan.<br>"Ti.. Tidak..." kata Erza.  
>"Ya.. Aku tau aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu, Erza... Tapi.. Ini sulit.."<br>"A.. Aku akan bersamamu apapun kamu sekarang..."  
>"Kalau begitu maukah kamu ikut denganku? Hidup dalam keabadian bersamaku? Walau bayarannya mahal.." kata Jellal sambil kembali membelai rambut Erza.<br>"Ya, apapun..."  
>"Love you, Erza..."<br>"Love you too.. Jellal..."  
>Merekapun saling berpelukan dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.<p>

**END**

Sekian dari saia, mungkin ini sunguh gak jelas bersedia kan repiyu? Thanx sebelumnya.


End file.
